


Room For One More

by wsakuya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Child Kuroko, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Parenthood, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tetsu, look at me!” Aomine said and moved his legs on the same spot as if he was walking. “Just like that, mimic me!”</p><p>The little boy tilted his head to the side and then continued nibbling on a Lego brick. For hours now the father had tried to bring his son to walk – without success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 59 OTP Battle on Tumblr

“Tetsu, look at me!” Aomine said and moved his legs on the same spot as if he was walking. “Just like that, mimic me!”

The little boy tilted his head to the side and then continued nibbling on a Lego brick. For hours now the father had tried to bring his son to walk – without success. Kagami had tried disabusing him from doing so, because Aomine saw this kind of matter as a challenge.

The gay couple across their apartment had also adopted a son, and he already had been able to walk since his 4th month. The red-haired didn’t mind that much, after all, that kid’s name was ‘Seijuuro’, and how the hell could be someone like that normal?

Kagami sighed. “Daiki, leave him already be. He won’t walk just because you tell him to. He’s just ten months old, for God’s sake,” he said and changed the pages of the daily newspaper.

Ignoring his husband’s words, Aomine continued pestering their little blue-haired son. “Tetsu, please, I know you can do it! You are the son of two talented basketball players!” Then the man got closer to the boy and whispered, “though I’m better at it than your daddy, but let’s ignore that little fact.”

“I can hear you, bastard!”

Kagami rose from his seat to stretch out his limbs that made an unpleasant _crack,_ and the red-haired whimpered. “I’m going to bed now. Mind taking care of Tetsuya?”

“What, wait, wait,” Aomine quickly said and jumped up. “Already? I thought we could share a bit of our time together.”

His tanned arms winded around the red-haired man’s torso and he pressed his back against Kagami's chest. “Come on, Taiga, let’s spend a few hours together in bed,” the blue-haired said and started to kiss the line from his husband’s neck to the end of his right shoulder.

Relaxed, Kagami leaned into the touch and closed his eyes to enjoy it fully. Aomine’s kisses and touches made things to him he couldn’t quite explain himself. No matter how awful a day might had been, if his lover was there to comfort him, and of course their son to play with him, nothing else in the world mattered.

The red-haired turned his hand to face the tanned man, and for a while they looked each other in the eye, just enjoying being in the presence of the other and then they whispered quietly “I love you” in unison, as if they already had got used to saying it simultaneously.

A kiss was shared, tender and filled with all the love they could bring up for the other. Almost unconscious they intertwined their fingers, feeling each other’s warm engulfing them.

Aomine always thought how his lips were perfectly shaped for Kagami’s, how their hands had the same size, how Kagami’s feet could order around his lazy ass, and how their skin looked like a mix of chocolate and vanilla when they were lying over each other.

All these little things may not mattered to others, but to Aomine and Kagami they meant the world. No. _They meant the world to each other._

Suddenly, the red-haired jerked and his eyes widened in surprise. “Daiki, look, look!” he shouted and pointed with his index finger at their son, who was standing on his feet.

“Holy shi–“

“Come here, Tetsuya. Come here, baby. Come to daddy,” Kagami quickly said and kneeled down to adjust his size to the little boy. He outstretched his arms in case to catch him when it was time. Aomine stood excitedly beside his husband and suddenly had problems to breath properly.

Tetsuya listened up at the voice of one of his fathers and moved his right feet in their direction. He stumbled–

“Oh God!”

“Tetsuya!”

–but he still stood. The two men let out a sigh of relieve and then continued to spur their son on. While Kagami showed his typical bright smile, on Aomine’s face was shown pure horror.

Their son walked. What was if he fell? Would he cry? Would he never want to walk again? He would never be able to play basketball. How could one possibly want to live this kind of life?

“Daiki, calm down.”

Aomine snapped out of his thoughts, looking down to Kagami, who was kneeling beside him. “What?”

“I can see the horror all over your face. Now let’s cheer for him, come on! That’s want you wanted, right?” the red-haired said and smiled. Then they both turned to their son again, who was still walking towards them, sometimes letting out some noises babies typically made.

“Do it, Tetsu, I know you can!”

“Baby, we’re so proud of you, come here!”

Tetsuya looked confused over his fathers’ shouts, but continued walking anyway. He felt so light on his feet, as if he was floating, no, flying. He flew all the way to his papas.

With every new step the boy made, another word escaped his lips. He laughed and then talked again. As if he was saying how much fun he had, finally being able to walk, to come to his fathers when _he_ wanted to.

Luckily the blue playsuit he was wearing was comfortable enough for his little stroll. Luckily the bricks he had been playing with earlier didn’t lie in his way. Luckily his diapers were not filled with baby-ah-ah. Luckily God had answered their prayers.

“Just one step,” Kagami said and still had his arms outstretched to catch his son in time. “Just one more step, Tetsuya!”

“Come on, Tetsu, you can do it! We believe in you! The only one who can use your legs is you!”

The red-haired turned around to his husband with an annoyed expression. “Was that really nessecary?”

“Shut up– Oh!”

Tetsuya, getting distracted from his papa’s voice, stumbled. His big blue eyes didn’t know what to concentrate on, what made him stumble even more until he fell and–

“Caught!” Kagami shouted and pressed their son against his chest and stood up, quickly followed by the blue-haired. The former started to plaster his son with kisses all over his face and little hands, praising and congratulating him for this huge success.

Aomine hugged both of them tightly and sighed happily.

“God, I love this family.”


End file.
